


The edge

by yamaguwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No penetration, Oblivious Virgins, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Richboy Tsukishima, Servant Yamaguchi, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, getting caught, i dk, i thin k, ill leave that up to you guyssssss, its very hidden tho, just some handjobs, owo, theyre like 15 or 16 here, twice lm ao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguwu/pseuds/yamaguwu
Summary: fanfic based on this au, http://archiveofourown.org/works/11070456?view_adult=true , please read this first:00





	The edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070456) by [Crazy_Gaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze). 



> this is sorta how i imagined their relationship started or something, this is my first actual fanfic and smut thing so sorry if it sucks ass:,)

It had been a long day for the Tsukishima household. Arrangements were being made, meetings being hold, and discussions flying everywhere. The reason? Kei had no idea, he didn't find it important enough for his time to be indulged in such matters. Instead the young man just wanted to go to his room and well, jerk off. He was a teen now, he told himself, its only natural he gets horny every once and a while. He took long strides to make his way into his bedroom, so exhausted he closes his door not finding the need to really lock it. Its fine, he says. No one enters his room without a proper knock and warning, its only customary, especially if you're a servant for the Tsukishima household.

 

He lands on the bed with a small exhale, he'd run around a lot today, he even had to dress himself up nicely, so being exhausted while horny wasn't too good of a duo. He slowly strips himself of his dress shirt, he's not much in a rush, the days almost over and he doesn't think his parents could possibly need him at this point. He brings a hand to undo his pants buttons, exhaling sharply through his teeth when his cock is hit with cold air. He can feel his face flush a bit until he brings a hand over his own member, groaning when he strokes it up a bit. He starts a slow pace, trying to get himself fully hard when- "Tsukki," He hears the boy exclaim loudly while barging into the room. "Hana- San said she wanted to-" then he stops. From where the blond is siting he can still see the brunets entire face flush and he's just a standing stuttering mess. "Ah s-sorry Ts-Tsukki." He says meekly before making his way toward the door.

"Yamaguchi." Tsukishima deadpans, "Come over here." He can see the boy shake, "and close the door." The boy does as said and makes his way to Kei. All the color has left his face and he's gnawing his bottom lip, standing awkwardly in front of Kei. "Um, T-Tsukki?" He asks shyly, not letting his eyes leave the carpet. Kei stares him down in amusement, before grabbing the boy and placing him in his lap lightly, turning him to face his direction.

 

Yamaguchi is staring everywhere but Tsukishima's exposed crotch and Tsukishima has to keep a chuckle to himself. "D-did I do something wrong Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks innocently and Kei doesn't think he'll hold out any longer. He doesn't answer but instead asks, "Hey Yamaguchi, do you wanna help me." He moves into his ear to ask and nibbles softly, hearing the boy exhale a soft sigh. "With what T-Tsukki?" Kei smirks devilishly into the boys neck before bringing his hand to the others' pants buckles. He toys with the others' buttons a bit and hears the others breath hitch. "A-ah, w-wait Tsukki," He pleads and Tsukishima brings his attention from his neck to stare at him from eye level. "Hm?" He simply gives. Yamaguchi stutters with his words a bit, "I-I'm," he gulps deeply before shutting his eyes shut.

 

Tsukishima frowns at this, Tadashi was his best and only friend, of course he wouldn't force this. He starts pulling his hands away from Tadashi all together, "It's fine, Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi's eyes flutter open, a determined look crossing his face, "N-no I want to help Tsukki, please." He asks all but innocently, almost making it sound like a whine. Kei's throat goes dry at that, but he's not having it, he wants Tadashi's first explicit activity to be enjoyed because he wants it too, not just beacuse Tsukishima is a horny fuck. "No Yamaguchi, you're forcing yourself now, and I don't want to force you to do anything." He says, almost disappointed, but Yamaguchi isn't giving up just yet. "I'm not forcing myself Tsukki! I'm serious, please!" He says more determined and his voice losing all its shakiness and nervousness for once. He lets out a thoughtful hum before almost smirking to himself, "Hm, prove it then." He says sweetly. Tadashi stutters a bit saying 'how' a couple times before he gets a simple idea.

 

Tsukishima hadn't expected him to actually do it, or to do anything at all but he could finally taste those sweet lips on his so he thought it maybe wasn't too bad. Tadashi flew at him with almost full speed, his lips messily banging against his, of course Tsukishima wasn't exactly mad that his kissing skills were, well, terrible. He was delighted actually, knowing he would be the first and only to taste these lips. Of course Yamaguchi had no experience with kissing, that much romance, because any girl servant that had been seen closer to Yamaguchi than Kei's liking immediately got fired. This came with many complaints from his mother saying how he couldn't just fire whatever servant he wanted because he didn't like them or whatever. Except he could, so he did just that.

 

Tsukishima regained control of the kiss the minute the brunet opened his mouth just that much wider. He made it his mission to hear more of the boys whines and moans, as much as he could for just this one night. They explored each other's mouth, Yamaguchi becoming more used to the sensation and Tsukishima loving the taste of Yamaguchi and wanting more. Every time Yamaguchi let out those delicious noises the blond was determined to memorize just those noises and swallow them quite happily. Whilst in their heated make out session Tsukishima had gotten both of their pants unbuttoned and was about to pull Tadashi's length out.

"Tsukishima- Sama, Hana- Sama had requested your presence some time ago and even sent Tadashi on his way for you." He stopped in his tracks, the only thing heard in the room was a loud slap from Yamaguchi slapping his own hand over his mouth. After a few moments Tsukishima broke the silence with a loud groan, "I'm busy."

"Mm, yes I see that, what would you like me to tell Hana- Sama?"

"Tell her just that," Kei said with apparent annoyance in his voice, almost glaring up to the unknown servant. _He must be new_ , Tsukishima thought.

"Yessir," then the servant finally made his way out, quietly shutting the door with him. Tsukishima gave out a rather annoyed hum before returning his attention back to his main activity. Yamaguchi had lost color, again, and was trembling a bit, his hand still in place above his mouth. "Yamaguchi, what's wrong?" The boy avoided his gaze a bit before lowly muttering, "He could've heard me Tsukki, what if he heard those weird noises I was making." His face flushed back with color thinking about it, and his bottom lip trembled a bit.

 

Weird? Tsukishima wanted to laugh out loud at that. Those noises were like music to his ears, anything that came out of the boys mouth was worth listening to. Whether it was his daily _good morning Tsukki_ s' to his oh so delicious moans and whimpers. He could listen to the boy all day without needing anything else. But instead he pulled his hands from his face, "Let it all out," he whispered huskily into his ear. Making the boy shiver a bit before fighting back a moan. Tsukishima went back to his previous task, removing Tadashi's member out of his boxers while sucking marks all over the tanned skin. He could finally mark the boy, letting everyone in this mansion know that he is his, and his alone. Even if Yamaguchi himself doesn't know it, he'll make sure that everyone else does.

 

He doesn't miss the breathy moan that comes from the boy when his member springs free, he doesn't think he ever would. He gives his length an experimental pump, making the boy whither and pant. "Ah, T-Tsukki, n-no." Tsukishima made a confused hum, getting the boys attention. "I-I'm supposed to be helping you T-Tsukki." The last part came out as a whiny moan, and Tsukishima felt utterly grateful to hear his nickname be said in such a way. "Mm Yamaguchi we're gonna help each other, okay? Just let me do everything." Yamaguchi gave a satisfied sigh, a 'how' tugging on his lips. "Just wait and see." he says with a slight smirk before pulling the other into a small kiss licking into his lips before diving right back in.

 

 

Yamaguchi's hands get lost in Kei's hair, softly tugging and pulling his head just a little closer. Kei's hands drag off to the side, patting the bed until he finally feels the clear bottle under his finger tips. He deepens the kiss, pining Yamaguchi to the bed while uncapping the white bottle. He doesn't miss any of the whines that leave his mouth when he slathers some of the liquid content onto their lengths, only grinning devilishly into his partners lips. "O-ohmygod T-Tsukki," he whines and Kei can almost feel his entire face flush, his length now painfully hard and untouched. He hums softly into his neck before bringing both of their member together, just slightly touching. Tsukishima finally wraps his hands around the base of both of their lengths, moaning quite embarrassingly into Tadashi's hair. He gives one quick pump already feeling himself on the edge, 'not now you idiot,' he thinks to himself.

 

 

His breathing becomes heavy but how could he forget about his dear Tadashi, he rises himself from the area he was on his chest, coming face to face with said brunette. He's well over delighted with the scene he's met with, his eyes are half lidded in pure, sweet bliss. His mouth hanging half open with pleasuring moans slipping out every so often. His face is glistening with sweat but it looks so damn attractive on him and it makes him freckles pop out even more. _How could he be so lucky_ , he thinks. A low whimper pulls him out of his awestruck daze and he has to remember just what he is doing. "Tsukki, faster, please." he all but moans out. Tsukishima groans, picking up his pace on their fully hard members. He feels so close to climax already and is almost embarrassed. This _is_ my first time without just my right hand, he tries to assure himself. But luckily he can tell the shaky brunette is close himself, he all but feels the legs around his back tighten. "Tsukki- I'm gonna-," he gulps, a rather loud whimper comes out his throat. Tsukishima does nothing but moan lightly, he's so close too, he's so close to the edge he just needs something, just one thing. "Ohm- I- I can't-," Tadashi all but shakes, a loud "Kei!" spilling from his lips. And that's just what he needed. He quickens his hands, driving them both through their orgasm, grunting a, "damnit Tadashi."

 

 

 Once they come down from their high, still panting like dogs, Tsukishima collapses on the side of Tadashi, only smiling slightly into the crook of his neck. Once he feels he's collected his breath he widens his eyes a little, only to see a chest slowly rising and falling with two purple marks fading on tan skin. He's more then delighted. He places his lips to the purple marks, mouthing a sweet 'you're mine.' He reluctantly rises himself off from Tadashi, one thing lingering in the back of his mind, "Hey Yamaguchi, what was so important that my mom had to send two people to come over for me?" He wasn't expecting an immediate answer, of course from their previous activity tiring them both out, but he also wasn't expecting the sad and guilty look on Tadashi's face when he turned back.

 

He was gnawing on his lip once again, avoiding Kei's gaze all together. Did Kei say something wrong? Was this entire thing wrong and just upsetting to Tadashi? Before he could wallow in self-pity over ruining his only friendship Tadashi finally spoke up, voice wavering and lips trembling. "Mm Tsukki... I-It's a m-marriage proposal," He ends with a fake, sad smile. Kei feels a terrible guilt ridden feeling pull at his stomach. "Tsukki, maybe this one can be the one, I-I'm rooting for you." He ends with one of his famous blinding smiles, its such a fake smile and its almost hurts Kei. No, it does, to see such a beautiful smile be used with such a lie. How could Tadashi be so oblivious? Tadashi is the one, and no one could ever replace that, how could he not see that? "Don't lie to me Tadashi," he see's said brunet almost shiver from the side of his eye.

 

"Don't you dare say that when that is far from the truth Tadashi!" he almost yells, voice filled with apparent frustration. "B-but Tsukki-" "No Tadashi, you really think that after we did all this that I'm just going to go off and get married to some girl I've never even met before?!" he felt strong brown eyes widen on him, Tsukishima Kei was yelling, and not just that, he was yelling his feelings out. Tsukishima Kei was never one to do either of the two. But he couldn't, he couldn't just sit here and act like he wasn't in a blinding love with his best friend. "Tadashi I've known you for almost a full six years, since the day I picked you up from the town on that snowy night I knew. I knew you were the one and I know it now. I-" he stuttered with his words a bit, god he was pathetic. He couldn't even say those three words. They meant to much to him, held to much but at the same time they didn't hold enough meaning for just how much Tadashi had meant to him. No words could, but he needed somehow to convey his feelings, anyway that he could, he just hoped he could convey the meaning. That he was in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 

He jolted back, making his and Tadashi's lips collide together, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He felt a stream of tears roll down his cheeks, bringing his thump up softly to wipe the tears off Tadashi's cheeks, he couldn't help but mouth the words _I love you_ into the kiss. Breaking the kiss shortly, he nuzzled his cheeks into his palms, a questions lingering on his lips. "Hey, are you mine, Tadashi?" Of course he knew the answer, they both did but he needed to physically hear it. For it to be known, for the both of them. Yamaguchi gave a short delighted hum, "I-Im yours Kei." They both smiled fondly at each other, Tadashi exhaling a small sigh.

 

"And I'm yours, Tadashi," Kei spoke gently, rubbing the brunettes cheeks. The brunette almost seemed shocked to hear those words, softly muttering to himself "Y-you're mine?" He almost squeaked, like it was something impossible, as if it went against the world, and he was convinced it was. "B-but Kei, t-the marriage proposal.." His voice wavered the entire time, as if such a topic physically pained him to bring up. "I'll turn it down, just like I always do."

 

"Kei, me and you both know they'll just keep coming, y-you can't just avoid it." He sighed heavily, a sad emotion crossing his face as he pouted a bit. Kei wasn't having it. The brunette was pulled off the bed, his pants being buckled hastily and his shirt being fixed to look well, normal. "T-tsukki, what are you-" Kei tugged his arm pulling him out of the room, "Just come with me." An apparent scowl coming over his features. Tadashi gulped but did as told.

 

 

Was Tsukki mad at him? Had he talked to much about the proposal? He was just trying to be realistic, he just needed to remind Kei that in fact they were both males, this would never work out. Kei's parents wanted Kei to get married to some other pretty rich girl, not a servant like himself. He could almost pity himself but he wouln't have time to that because no Kei was about to do something, almost drastic.

 

Kei pushed opened the doors to his parents office, hand holding Tadashi's. He could feel the insecure tug of Tadashi, screaming to _let go, please_ , but he wasn't having it, not just yet. His parent's jumped a little, frightened almost. "Oh- Ah Kei, come here we have another one." Kei almost laughed, "Another what?"

 

"A marriage proposal of course." She said happily, as if she couldn't quite read the mood. "And you can't just say no this time, they have-" 

 

"No." Kei cut her off sharply, he felt Tadashi shudder beside him, it concerned him how much Tadashi was afraid of his parents, but he wouldn't back down this time. "Kei," she spoke softly, "you have to marry someone someday and if- w-why are you holding Tadashi's hand?"

 

Kei smirked, "If I have to marry someone then I'll just marry Tadashi."

**Author's Note:**

> mostly wrote this so i could write the last line so gomen for crusty smut scenee


End file.
